Sword Art Online: Aincrad
by FuyuFrosterm
Summary: Kazuto wasn't distant with his sister or mother. In fact, he was veeeeeery close with them if you get what I mean. But when he plays Sword art online, and gets trapped will he escape? Can he reach once more, what challenges and relationships await him there, will I stop asking questions? Probably not. But he"ll beat the game . . . Or die trying! Kazuto x multi NOYAOI incest
1. Chapter 1

Alright, let's some things straight here before you judge my story.

number 1: this story has incest, don't like don't read

number 2: this will have a slight crossover with naruto, but not any thing too major like naruto in sao, but it has two characters from the anime ill give you a hint their not human and the most powerful beings ever

number 3: I didn't copy this from WATTPAD or any other website. In fact I didn't even know their was one like it and number 6: sorry about the story It is hard to right on a iPod touch screen device


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online

Ch.1

A/N: extreme apologies for the even more extremely long update, those who might enjoy my story. Hope you enjoy this one.

Tokyo, Japan in an apartment, 12:57 A.M.

" Bye Kazuto, I'm off to do club activities!". Suguha Kirigaya, average student, great Kendo user, and lover of Kazuto, her brother. She has black hair, dark grey almost black eyes, and is almost always seen with an embarrassed look in her face. Years of Kendo training have given her strong defined muscles on her body that is seen with every movement.

Kazuto didn't really say anything, but smiled at her voice before looking outside to see her leave. After that, he then plugged a cord into a computer, put the disk into the holder, put a headset on his head. He didn't do anything but sit their staring at the time. When it finally hit the 13:00, he said the code word.

"Link Start!"

It showed flashes of colors and the basic username and password, before seeing grass and trees. The camera moves out to see a tall 19ish man in blue body armor, fingerless gloves, black pants, and a sword strapped to his back. " I'm back world"

The scene changes to see many kinds of people, big and small talking and laughing with one another. You see the same man from the sentence above running through this same place, now known as Starting City. He ran through corners and markets, as if he's been here before, before he heard a voice call out to him.

" Hey, you in the blue".

He turned to see a long pink haired man in a red bandanna and white armor running toward him panting. " You (pant) look like (pant) you know you know where your going, your a beta tester right?".

"Huh? Yeah i am why?".

He looked at me pleadingly." Please, please teach me how to fight!?".

I looked at him skeptically. "Your name is Klein right? And you don't know how to fight with a sword? Hmm I guess I am going to have to teach you, unless you want to die in the beginning?".

(scene change)

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-what how did I miss?". You see Klein and Kirito in a field, trying to train Klein.

"You didn't use a sword skill. Even with the most basic swings, and strikes have you do sword skills. What your doing here is using pure strength. Klein glared at him.

"So how do you use a sword skill?". He chuckled.

To use a sword skill, you need to feel the monster or player in front of you". He said picking up a rock. "You to sense where the opponent is going to go. When you do that, a sword skill will activate and will trigger an attack, like so" and threw the rock at the boar, with it glowing orange, and hit the boar knocking it back.

Klein was amazed and started closing his eyes, concentrating. When the sword glowed orange, he ran to the boar."AHHHHHHHH-HA!" He yelled.

When it sliced through, the boar started glowing white and blue, before turning into crystal like shapes and flying away.

Klein yelled with pride "HAHA YEA I DID IT!".

Kirito rolled his eyes ,but couldn't help but remember when he was the same in the beta test.

" Don't get to excited, these boars are about as powerful as slime in other games".

Klein looked up, eyes wide." Seriously? I thought they were some kind of boss or something."

Kirito gave a deadpan look. "Really? You don't play much rpgs do you?".

"No I just started today. Do people start off as bad as I do?".

"Yeah in fact, I used to be just like you."

Klein just stared. "I don't believe you".

Kirito just smiled.

"Look, I appreciate you teaching me, really I do, but I have to go now. I had ordered a pizza and They'll be home in 5 minutes".

Kirito looked at him in understanding.

"Yeah, I think I will stay here for a few hours. It's been months since I last played".

Klein nodded. "Well, bye Kirito let's play again tomorrow".

As Kirito walked away, he couldn't help but think " Maybe this time will be different... maybe I won't go solo on this game".

That was before he heard Klein's voice. "What the hell? Where's the logout button"?

Kirito turned out quickly. "What do you mean?"

"The logout button's gone".

"Maybe you have a glitch in your avatar, see its right th- what the hell, where is it"?

Klein started freaking out, until Kirito slapped him.

"Stay calm! We have no idea what is going on, ok? Have you tried calling a GM"?

Klein looked scared "Yes! But it doesn't work".

"This is bad then. The only ways to log out is to press log out, call a GM, or have someone from the outside take off the NerveGear".

"But I live alone. No-one knows what I'm doing right now. You"?

"I live with my mother and my sister, but-

"Sister? You have a sister? How old is she? Is she here to- crack!

That was the sound of a knee hitting groin.

"AAAAAAAHHAHA!- what was that for?"

Kirito glared at him. "She happens to be in a relationship and doesn't play video games. Plus she is a master at Kendo and can keep up with me in a match.

"Klein looked at him with a glare of his own.

"That still doesn't tell me why you hit me".

Kirito was now smirking. "Who do you think she is in it with"?

Klein looked up shocked. "Isn't that wrong though"?

"Not really. People just don't think it's right but it doesn't really matter. Besides, we're already past simple dating".

Klein's eyes got bigger. "You mean you two?".

"Yep".

"How old are you in real life"?

"Around 14, I think".

Klein's eyes were so big, only a person in anime could be that size. "AND YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T MIND"?

Kirito could barely stop himself from laughing. "Who do you think joins us"?

Klein flew back with a nosebleed.

That before they heard an announcement.

[ ATTENTION! ALL PLAYERS PLEASE RETURN TO STARTING CITY! I REPEAT, ALL PLAYERS PLEASE RETURN TO STARTING CITY!]

"Come on. Let's go see what this is about".


End file.
